


costs

by transitoire (entremelement)



Series: semantics of affection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, From Tokyo to Sendai, M/M, Post MSBY and Adlers game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entremelement/pseuds/transitoire
Summary: To be precise, Miya’s onigiris cost exactly JPY 750 for a pack of threes. The train ride from Tokyo to Sendai a little bit more expensive than that. The cab going to the gymnasium, a little less.This is where Akaashi realizes that some things are worth more than what JPY could buy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: semantics of affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	costs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is one of the many quick drabbles I've made for the "things I said" prompt. Hope it tickles your BokuAka fancy. The specific prompt is "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were."
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/entremelement)!

To be precise, Miya’s onigiris cost exactly JPY 750 for a pack of threes. The train ride from Tokyo to Sendai a little bit more expensive than that. The cab going to the gymnasium, a little less. 

Akaashi does not even stop to think, he just does with Bokuto. Adjusting his glasses with his index finger, he squints when he sees the ball finally come into the Jackals’ court, the players in black jerseys all crouching and ready to pounce. Bokuto, in particular, calls the toss, and Atsumu wills it towards him.

The toss was high and uninterrupted by wind, and the ball gleams with all the sweat on it when lights hit it, a reflection of how long the rally is. Akaashi’s ear twitches when he hears Bokuto’s low and slow growl from afar, and it turns into a manic yell when Bokuto smashes the final ball to the Adlers’ court, the ball hitting just right. It lands, crammed into that little corner where the lines of the court would intersect. Expectedly, the linesman pulls the flag down and the Jackals’ side roars; it’s a win.

Akaashi, again, fails to stop and contemplate before acting--hand clutching the cold onigiris in a bag, he hastily scans empty seats to jump off of. He skips row after row, annoying a good number of audience members, until he reaches the railings, and right below him, the dugout. 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi cries out. There are no surprises between them; Bokuto knew that Akaashi would be present, no matter what. Even assuming that the noise drowns out both of them, Bokuto turns to meet Akaashi’s bespectacled gaze, the latter once again fulfilling the former’s expectations.

Before his teammates get the chance to pounce on him for that magical last shot, Bokuto’s stern features relax and he maintains his eyes half-open. A grateful smile creeps on his lips and it stays there until he opens them. _Thank you, this is for you,_ he mouths, hoping that Akaashi would at least receive the message with his eyes, taking into account the endless applause and screams from their side of the court. 

To be precise, Miya’s onigiris cost exactly JPY 750 for a pack of threes. The train ride from Tokyo to Sendai a little bit more expensive than that. The cab going to the gymnasium, a little less. Coming to see Bokuto in all his glory, the image of him flying branded on Akaashi’s brain for all eternity: priceless.


End file.
